It is often convenient to elevate a wooden work piece when doing activities such as painting, drilling or routing. A problem with elevating a work piece is that clamps are typically required to prevent the work piece from slipping while work is being performed on the work piece. The use of clamps can be time consuming to set-up as well as potentially damaging to the surface of the work piece that is being worked on.
The present invention is directed toward an improved work-bench support tool that improves upon one or more deficiencies in the art.